Tales of Theives (FIRE Spin-off)
by AdamWest17
Summary: In the Dark reaches of Remnant, Criminal gangs fight for control, invisible to the world around them. Some are good at heart, others corrupted and savage. From the same universe as my other fanfic, FIRE. Contains in-depth descriptions of the Criminal groups from it. Also will have backstories from characters in FIRE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Merry boys**

Welcome new recruit! You are either a rich criminal, or a kid living on the streets. Either way, we need some ground rules.

1\. Betray us, you will wake up with either a warning card, or a get well soon card. You get me?

2\. Killing is permitted

3\. Thievery is encouraged

4\. Don't steal my beer!

5\. Don't knock on my door unless it's important, if it isn't, you won't be able to knock at all for 6 months

I looked at the sign on the door, hung there back when we had introductory leaflets, hell, back when we had _rules_. The old boss was big on rules. It was held up by only one pin, so it swung a bit in the wind. Another sign was on the door. It read, Boss of The Merry Boys: Mr Hood.

"Oy! Open up! I know you're in there John!" I yelled, hammering my fist on the door. The door swung open, revealing the huge mountain of a man that was John.

"Hey boss, what's up?" he said in his low voice.

"Spare it little man" I said, throwing my bag to the floor in front of my desk, then sat down, tossing my hat on its stand with deadly accuracy. "Where's Tucker?

"Drunk, most likely, looting Rowen's beer stash. Hehe" He laughed deeply.

"Alright, go find him then" I said, sitting down in my chair. He left, leaning over to fit through the doorway. I reached across the desk for a bottle of ale. Empty, damn. I sighed, and walked over to my window. The safe house lay before me, a huge warehouse filled with little apartments. Members ran everywhere, from small orphans to young adults. On particularly fat one was running up the stairs to my office.

"Rob! Welcome back" Tucker said, dropping a beer can in the bin on his way in.

"How's business?" I asked leaning against the windowsill.

"Fen's off on a job for Cinder, Rowen's doing his magic act downtown" he said, sitting down in an ornate armchair I stole a year ago.

"Not in the Wolves Territory I hope?" I said, clutching the windowsill tighter

"No, No. John's here, and Scar should be back any minute. Don is still investigating the Wolves"

"What about new recruits?"

"None, law enforcement's doing its job I'm afraid" Tucker said, searching the room for any alcohol

"That's… good…" I said, my gaze wandering over to an old plaque, reading 'Take from who has it all, give it to who has nothing'.

"Do you have any drink?" Tucker asked, peering over a box

"No, all dry, go steal some if you want any" I relied coldly

"HAHA! Me? Steal? I'm too old for THAT! That's you boy's job!" He said, walking out of the room.

I breathed deeply, then followed him out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Forsaken Wolves**

 **3 years before the events of FIRE**

Well, here I am. The middle of the most dangerous thieves den in Remnant. Getting ready to talk to the leaders of The Forsaken Wolves, offer them my skills.

"Hey, kid" Fenrir walked up to me. Fenrir Hellion was a master assassin, one of the 3 leaders of the group. His grey hair reached his shoulders, framing his scarred face. His grey, bloodshot eyes were always searching for enemies. He turned his gaze upon me now, analysing me, seeing my strengths and weaknesses. "Romulus will see you now" I stood up, and walked into the Top office. Romulus and Remus, the other two leaders, stood inside. The older brother, Romulus, had short brown hair that covered his eye on one side. He didn't need that eye anyway, since it was blinded in a fight. He had the kind face of a successful and confident business man, or thief, depended on how you look at it. The other brother, Remus, had bright red hair that was cut very short, and a matching goatee framing his treacherous smile.

"Ah, Lucas Hyde! The man of the day, come, sit down." Romulus said, gesturing to an antique chair next to him. I sat down. "You're here to offer your Assassin skills? Good, Fenrir will be pleased, well, he most likely is already, since he got a good look at you before you came in"

"Alright, cool, does that mean I'm in?" I asked nervously

"Obviously" Remus said "Otherwise we wouldn't have let you in here!"

"Now, go talk to Fenrir, he'll get you started. You've got a big career in front of you kid" Romulus said, raising his glass as I left. I closed the door behind me, and walked back into the waiting room. Fenrir was leaning against the wall, talking to a girl.

"Hey, Lucas isn't it?" Fenrir growled at me "Assassin?"

"Yeah, Romulus told me to…" I began

"Yeah, yeah, kill well, don't die. This is Raksha, your new partner" He gestured at the girl "Have fun" He walked away to join the Brothers.

Raksha was about the same height as me, and quite thin. Her brown hair fell down one side of her face, around one of her two blue eyes. She wore a black armoured hoodie with a Forsaken Wolves logo on the back.

"You ready?" She asked, unsheathing two katanas.

"For what?" I asked

"Training!" She said, throwing me one of the swords. Before leaping forwards with hers. I only just had enough time to block.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled, pushing her away

"Good reflexes…" She said "We'll get you a weapon…"

"No thanks, I'll manage" I let my chain slip down my sleeve, revealing the blade on its end

"Hmm, seems that you will" She smiled at me, before walking away. I smiled back.


End file.
